


The day the world ended

by liliaeth



Series: To breed Man [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Bestiality, End of the World, Kidnapped Jensen, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a young boy called Dean ended up taken to a new world to become a pet called Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day the world ended

If this were a book, Dean would be keeping an internal diary, remembering just how many days it had been since the end of the world, in reality, he had no idea how long it had been. Most of the time he barely even remembered how long he’d been awake. Days were different, nights definitely were. Even trying to count the sunrise and falls since they’d been here in this place had been pointless, since there were three to four orbs that could pass for a star, even though he wasn’t sure if that last one was a moon or a reflection of a planet. The days seemed to last forever, meaning they had to be much closer to a second star than earth had been.

If this were before the end of the world, the idea of being on an alien planet would have been exciting, full of marvels, just thinking of how everything worked, how the gravity worked out. Lower than on earth, but not by that much. He’d wondered about the air, until he once tried to remove the collar on his neck, he’d nearly choked on the smoke in the air before he let it fall back on his neck. 

And the aliens, seeing beings so unlike humans, walking and talking and moving around in ways that often seemed to defy any idea of biology he’d ever heard, the Jensen of before would have been desperate to try and figure out those new rules. In reality though, the aliens were monsters and being around them was like being a Japanese school girl in one of his brothers favourite hentai cartoons.

The day the world ended had started like any other, going to school, sparring with his brother and sister, ignoring his mom when she told them she loved them, muttering something at his dad who was reading the paper. He never told his mom he loved her back, he didn’t give her a last kiss, he just…

He’d been at school in the yard, checking his mail on his phone when his connection went offline. That should have been the first sign that something was wrong. But who ever thought anything of a failing internet connection, beyond a mess up from his provider. He'd gotten up on his feet and tried to move a few feet, hoping his luck would improve. He'd thought it was a shadow when the sky went black, until the first person froze in front of him. 

They’d been staring up, seeing these spots appear in front of the sun, first hundreds, maybe thousands of tiny sposts, slowly growing until they were everywhere. People had started screaming, but Dean had just stood there, staring up and wondering why the earth wasn’t shaking, until it did. 

His phone started ringing, but it was too late, it was way beyond too late. 

The earth broke open only a few feet away from him and his phone fell out of his hands as he tried to escape. More and more of the sun seemed covered in black, teachers yelling at them to do something, he didn’t quite understand what. And then the mains erupted and water started sputtering up around them. 

Another break ruptured underneath him and he couldn’t get away. Instead he just fell, he’d screamed then, dying, praying it’d be quick. 

It wasn’t. The next thing he’d known he’d been in some kind of a glass box, naked.

His clothes were gone, his watch was gone, even his braces were gone. Not that he would have had them for much longer, the dentist was supposed to remove them in a week or so. His hand had moved to his lips, his teeth and head hurting from the sudden removal. It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn’t alone, all around him were other people, boys from his school, teachers, … he tried to crawl up on his hand and feet, but the box wasn’t high enough for that. He could see people screaming, their mouths wide open, but not a sound passed through the box. Then he was pressed against the bottom of the box before gravity let go all the way. 

It seemed to last forever, and then the pressure gave out. And the sound came back on. For a long time there, Dean feared he was going deaf from all the screaming. Luckily it didn’t take long before people fell silent.

It was only a few who actually saw what happened to earth, but the story spread quickly. How the planet exploded behind them, how the alien ships scooped around it, as if cleaning up the dirt and how thousands of other ships left alongside them. Many of them seemed to carry humans inside of it like theirs did. Some even whispered about it like an arc. Maybe the aliens were like angels, taking them to safety, they’d say. Dean on the other hand couldn’t help remembering a book he’d read last month. To serve man is a cookbook. Because if the aliens had been just saving them, then why had they taken their clothes, why lock them up like this, feed them cubes that appeared out of nowhere, and make them piss themselves, only for the filth to disappear into who knows what as soon as it left their bodies? And what happened to the ones who disappeared, their boxes left empty. Dean heard whispers of people dying, clutching at their hearts or other parts of their body. If they left behind his braces, Dean couldn’t help wonder what else had gotten left behind.

You didn’t treat people like that, animals maybe, but not people, he had no idea back then that things could get even worse. Thinking back, he was glad for it. Because the fear he had held was bad enough.

He has no idea how long the trip took them. They slept a lot of the time, for many of them, it was pretty much all they could do. Sometimes someone would sing or tell a story, and others would pick it up and carry it on. But most of the time, they’d just sleep. Dean had been sleeping when the voices picked up, and some people more to the sides started talking about watching a planet grow closer. All orange and red, where earth had been blue and white.

People in almost mutual agreement moved to one side, giving the others above or beside them a chance to see what was happening. Dean tried to sit up afterwards, trying to get ready. But it turned out to be useless, because in the end, they just disappeared out of their boxes and into huge cages surrounded by some kind of force field. Dean sat still for a moment, before he started looking around for anyone he might recognize. One of their teachers was calling out , and most of the kids ran up to him, looking for someone to tell them what to do.

Others went looking for their parents, relatives, younger brothers and sisters. But there weren’t any women in their fence, nor in the one beside it, or the one beside that. Dean stood at the edge of the invisible fence, staring around, it was a lot like the box they’d been in before, only bigger, stacked, again, only now there were only three levels before they reached the soil beneath them, and two above before it reached a view of a sky covered in fire.

They were still naked, still fed small cubes of something that tasted like pills and ended your thirst as well as your hunger. And if you went to pee, it disappeared before it hit the ground. People still moved to the side to do it, just the idea of starting up in the middle of a crowd was sickening.

Dean was surprised to note though that the longer they were living on the cubes, the fewer times he actually had to go, and the less came out of him when he did. He figured it was because there was fewer waste products in the cubes, than there were in the average regular food product. It made him wonder what the aliens were doing about fiber. But then again, who knew how much longer the aliens were planning on keeping them. For all they knew, tomorrow they’d be no more than meat left to dry.

When they finally did get their first look at their captors, it was almost like an anti-climax, like he’d been building up to what was going to happen, and then these huge things showed up and it wasn’t like anything he’d imagined.

Oh the things were scary, like a mix between Chtullu and Godzilla. But they didn’t bite anyone’s heads of, nor did they start whipping them or talking about how they were messengers of God. They didn’t talk, not really. Their skinfolds rustled, almost musically as they moved, but they didn’t speak, they didn’t even have mouths. But sometimes, very sometimes, Dean would hear alien words, or see alien images projected in his mind, and he’d know they were coming from one of the aliens looking after them.

But whatever the aliens did, feed them, keep them clean somehow, keep them locked up, they never seemed to harm anyone. Even when they took one of their captives with them, the guy would come back later, a bit confused and sleepy, and wearing a collar, but for the most part unharmed. So Dean wasn’t too spooked when they finally came for him.

Too spooked meaning that he didn’t start screaming when a tentacle grabbed into the fence holding them, and pulling him out, it did not mean that he didn’t try to get away. He started coughing as soon as he left the fence, but the alien quickly placed him alongside a few others in another bubble that allowed him to breathe.

They moved along endless hallways formed of stacked fences holding hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of people until there was no one left and Dean and the kids in the bubble with him stared up in open shock at the sky above them. There was an orange veil on everything surrounding them, but that was nothing compared to the sight of the red sky, flames surrounding them. If Dean were any more superstitious, he’d think he had to be in hell.

There were dozens, no hundreds of others in the huge room with them when they finally arrived. The aliens would put them on a table and do strange stuff that somehow reminded Dean of when they took the family dog to the vet. He couldn’t help but think that he felt about as comfortable with the exam as Icarus had. And it wasn’t just humans in the room, some of the tables held dogs, or cats, there was even an elephant or two on one of the huge tables. 

Dean stood up when they left him alone and couldn’t help staring around, his hands spread out on the invisible force field that felt like holding a stream of water coming on with so much pressure that he couldn’t manage to get his hands through. The air rippled around his hands as he moved them away and the others on his table just tried not to look at him. Dean knew now that he should have done like they did, sit still, try to hide yourself and hope nobody noticed you. But he’d always been too curious for his own good. So when one of the aliens picked him up for further investigation, he had no one to blame but himself.

It was then that they put the collar on his neck, snapping it on before he could even consider stopping them, and when he tried to tear it off, he soon noticed that he couldn’t breath the world’s air without it on. It was a hard choice, wear a collar, and have some freedom, or take it off and be confined to invisible cages. It wasn’t an easy choice to make.

The alien seemed utterly obsessed with touching him, its tentacles sliming their way across his skin, touching every part of his body, getting into bad touch territory and never even realizing it. This one time, Dean found himself held up in the air with one tentacle up his ass and another in his mouth, while a third held up his middle, and no matter how much he tried to strain away from them, he couldn’t help giggling around the tentacle in his throat when a fourth one started tickling his toes.

The alien somehow seemed delighted with that, increasing the sensation on his feet, while the tentacles invading him kept pushing in and out, until his dick started spurting and once that happened, they seemed even happier. Dean just felt dirty and tried to curl up in himself as soon as they let go of him.

He was quiet and still all the way back to the pen, desperate to hide in the crowd. The teacher noticed and pulled him into the circle, keeping the others from questioning him. Most of them were up to two three years older than Dean, and their questions were far too direct for Dean to want to answer.

Dean stayed frozen, even when their food appeared. He stared at the cube, but didn’t eat it. His stomach hurt just thinking about it. He didn’t eat at the next meal either, or the one after that. The aliens were too busy to care, and Dean wasn’t the only one refusing to have his dinner. It was only the ones that looked like they were starving that ended up getting taken, and came back all healed up. It took ten refused meals before Dean finally caved to his hunger and had another bite.

It was twenty meals after that before every person in Dean’s pen had a collar and their pen was picked up for transport. It took another twenty meals before their entire group was split up and Dean learned that no matter how bad things got, they could always get worse. Because that’s when they brought in the dogs.

At first it seemed all innocent. The kids in Dean’s group were actually happy to see the dogs, they might not have been theirs, but they were familiar, known. They were nice and soft and they were just as happy to see humans again, as the humans were to see them. The aliens looked at them and almost glowed at the sight of it.

The German shepherd that picked Dean was… he’d been sweet, licking Dean’s face and letting him rest his head on its flank. It’s tail would wag as he tickled it behind the ears and Dean had even named him Icarus, like their dog back home. But a part of him had known that there was something up with the dogs, that the aliens wouldn’t just give them pets, when they didn’t even treat humans as people. And then Dean went to sleep alongside Icarus and the two of them woke up on the aliens’ examination tables.

Dean rubbed his hands through his eyes, trying to make sense of where he was. He didn’t make a sound, it’s not like the aliens cared of the humans’ reactions to them.  
Icarus was trembling even worse than Dean himself was and Dean hugged him close to make him feel better. The alien sent him images of him with Icarus along with sets of emotions that Dean had no hint of understanding. Then it pushed at his back with its tentacle, as If trying to push him down. He went to his knees, not understanding what it wanted from him. But too scared of what they might do if he refused. His cooperation got him a pat on the head and he blushed at the thought of it. Then the tentacle forced his shoulders down, so his face was on the floor and his ass was lifted up. He shivered, terrified it was going to force its tentacle up his ass again. If only, it would have hurt less. 

For a moment nothing happened, Icarus was licking his face, and the aliens seemed to be waiting for something. But Icarus had as little of a clue about what they wanted from him, as Dean did. After a while, Dean got a bit ticklish as Icarus tail brushed past his legs. Finally it seemed like the aliens lost patience with them, and one of them picked Icarus up, Dean stared back, his mouth open, terrified for the dog’s sake. When suddenly Icarus was put back down, the dogs forelegs on Dean’s back, the alien used a tentacle to spread the dog’s legs around Dean’s ass cheeks. Dean had no idea what they were planning, but the dog’s claws hurt his back and he just wanted it to get off. Another tentacle brushed past his hair, pushing on Icarus back. The dog yowled in pain and Dean shouted at them to stop, but still neither Icarus nor Dean understood what the aliens wanted of them.

It’s as if they expected them to know what to do, as if just putting them in position should have been enough for it to happen, but neither dog nor boy had a clue what that was supposed to be. It’s when Icarus tried to pull away, his claws leaving long painful scratches on Dean’s back that the aliens seemed to realize something wasn’t going as they had planned. 

It was then that things went from really bad, to worse than Dean could have ever imagined. One moment he was trying to get out from under Icarus, and the next it was like he was frozen out of the control of his own limbs. He felt his body reposition itself, his legs spreading wider and his hands fell flat beside his body. The only part of his body that was still his was his face, but even that just barely. Icarus weight on him increased, repositioned itself somewhat and then… Dean felt it the second that Icarus dick brushed along his ass, Dean shivered, letting go of a shriek when Icarus started humping him. “No!” he shouted. “No, Icarus, bad dog. Bad dog.” But Icarus wasn’t listening, or, and Dean shivered at the thought, he had about as much control over his body as Dean had. Something started pushing up against his ass, and Dean’s breathing hastened, even as he wasn’t able to do anything but scream ‘no’ over and over again.

Icarus dick pushed harder and harder and when the aliens realized that Dean’s body wasn’t cooperating as much as they wanted it to, they did something, so that suddenly the dog’s dick slid inside of Dean. Dean’s eyes teared up even as his body barely twitched along with the dog’s movements. Suddenly something even larger slipped inside of Dean and Dean froze, his fingers started twitching, and he could move his toes, but the dog was stuck on top of him and he was unable to get away. It hurt, hurt so bad, but the aliens just watched. When Icarus was finally able to slip out of him, Dean could feel the wet inside of him and he fell down, curled up and started crying. 

Icarus just stood there, not understanding any of it either, the dog nudged its nose on dean’s leg and Dean quickly crawled as far away from the dog as he could get.   
It wasn’t the last time it happened, or the only dog they forced him to be with. The fifth time it happened, Dean tried to throw himself off the table before they could lock him out of his body. He couldn’t get past the force field. Several other people in his group stopped eating after that. The aliens wouldn’t let them. Forcefeeding them instead. Dean tried to remove his collar, figuring that at least if he was dead, he’d be safe.

He found himself revived on one of the tables, with a new collar on his neck, one he couldn’t get off.

He just wished he could think of a way to stop crying.


End file.
